Hair straightener devices, so-called straighteners, can be equipped with a smoothing tool that is comb-like. The straightening tool of such devices encompasses one comb sequence that is formed by tines that are spaced apart, wherein respectively two neighboring tines that are disposed at a distance to one another surround one hair receptacle. During the hair straightening process each hair receptacle, or at least one of the two tines that surround each hair receptacle, have access to a first molded part. This one is supported in a movable manner relative to the additional tine that surrounds the hair receptacle. Associated with the first molded part of each hair receptacle is a second molded part. Between the two molded parts, which for the process of the shaping of the hair act against one another subject to pre-load, is located a hair shaping gap into which a hair strand is placed for the purpose of straightening. The straightening is accomplished by positioning the hair straightener device at the hair root section of the hair section to be straightened, inserting of the hair strands into the hair receptacles of the straightening tool and the pulling of the hair strands gathered by the hair receptacles through the straightening tool. This takes place typically during a corresponding movement of the hair straightener device relative to the head of the person whose hair is to be straightened.
In a prior art hair straightener the first movably supported molded parts are individually spring supported at each tine. In such a hair straightener the insertion of a hair strand into a hair shaping gap takes place against the force of the spring element acting on the first molded parts. The straightening movement is executed when the hair is located in the several hair shaping gaps. In the process the spring force that is acting on the individual first molded parts determines that force that acts on the hair for the process of the straightening. The second molded part then represents the abutment. This prior art hair straightener has a hot air blower whose heated air stream is guided into the straightening tool for providing the required heat for the hair straightening process. The straightening tool itself has air exhaust openings in the area of the root areas of the rigid tines in order for the heated air stream to reach the hair to be shaped.
An additional hair straightener device of the type is disclosed in EP 1 721 539 A1. This hair straightener device differs from the previously described one in that the first molded parts are connected to one another by a bar and that these molded parts can be moved as a whole molded part unit relative to the rigid tines against the force of a reset spring. The molded part unit can be brought into the position that opens the hair shaping gap by an actuator. This has the advantage that the insertion of the hair strands into the respective hair shaping gaps is simplified. Furthermore it is possible in the case of this embodiment to adjust the reset force and thereby the force that is acting on the hairs for the process of the hair straightening. This previously known hair straightener also has a hot air blower to the supply the heat required for the hair shaping.
In the case of the above prior art comb-like hair straighteners devices, it has been shown that during the process of the hair shaping, some or all of hair strands emerge from the hair shaping gap in sufficiently straightened. Therefore, in order for all the desired hairs to be straightened, the straightening process has to be repeated several times.
If heat is supplied to the hair to be shaped by an air stream, in addition to heat the hair, the heated air stream also dries the hair. However, sometimes a quick drying of the hair to be shaped is undesirable.
In addition to the prior art comb hair straightener devices, there are those also hair straighteners that consist of two tong-like arms next to each other, wherein each arm encompasses a molded part pointing to the other arm. These molded parts are implemented in a plate-like manner with a level surface. The force acting on the hair to be straightened is brought to bear on the arms manually by the user by a closing movement, and therefore because of the exerted closing force. Due to the relatively large hair shaping surface there is no danger in these hair straighteners that individual hair strands escape from the hair shaping gap during the execution of the typical straightening movement. However, with these hair straightener devices care has to be taken that too large an amount of hair is not place in the hair shaping gap. This in turn can generally not occur in the previously described hair comb-like straightening tools with a straightening tools as a result of the hair strand separation that is thereby carried out.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.